Interupptions
by AmandaRobson
Summary: After the earth's timeline is interrupted, Clark asks JorEl for his help. JorEl aids the young Kent to realize his true love and future...


Clark Kent pulled Lana Lang in close to him, hugging his arms around her slender waist.She smiled up at him as he pressed a deep kiss to her lips, savoring her sweet taste. "I love you Lana..." Clark whispered in her ear as he picked her up off her feet.

"Clark!" 

He rolled over in bed and groaned vocally, the dog tilting his head to one side as he heard the sound. It was now the second morning his mother had woken him up this way. Yesterday it was the same thing.

"Clark! We're going to be late!" Martha called up the stairs from the first floor, annoyed that her son had not yet gotten out of bed. He knew she had a meeting with Lionel Luthor that morning, and had insisted he was coming, whether she liked it or not. Clark Kent didnÕt trust the man for as far as he could throw him, which was incredibly far. Clark sometimes wished he could throw Lionel to the other side of the world and forget he ever existed.

"We have to be in Metropolis by noon Clark!" His mother reminded him when he finally got down the stairs. He sat down at the kitchen island, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Mom... we did that yesterday..." 

Martha stopped, setting the coffee pot back down, "No Clark... we're doing that today." Her brow creased gently in concern as she moved over to her son,  
pressing her palm to his forehead, "Are you feeling ok sweetheart?" 

"Mom, I'm not sick..." Clark gently pushed his mother's hand away from his head. "I could have sworn you had that meeting yesterday..." 

Clark could have recited his mother and Lionel's conversation from beginning to end. He had listened from the lobby, not a problem with his super hearing.  
He somehow knew every word they spoke before it had left their mouths.

Later on at the Talon, Clark sat at a table sipping on a latte, waiting for Lana to arrive. Something felt oddly familiar about this as well, although Clark couldn't quite put a finger on it.

He looked up hearing the front door open, having been lost in thought he wasn't paying much attention. Clark expected to see Lana enter the coffee shop, and couldnÕt help but smile. His smile didn't fade, but he sighed and sunk into his chair as Lois Lane strolled into the building.A pair of dark sunglasses covered her hazel eyes and her auburn hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Clark took a second to admire her, she was a lovely girl,although she annoyed Clark to no end, as he did her.

"Mornin' Smallville!" She offered with that silly grin she often wore, one side of her mouth curling up higher than the other.

"What's with the shades Lo?" Clark asked, as he rose from his chair and joined her at the counter. "No wait... lemme guess. Had a night out on the town and now you've got the morning after blahs?" He asked with a smirk as Lois tipped the shades forward on her nose to look at him, one eyebrow raised curiously on her face. How had he known, beside the sunglasses, which were reasonable to be wearing, afterall it was a bright sunny afternoon."How'd you know?" 

"Beside the sunnys?" Clark started, reaching out to pull them off her face carefully. "I just had a feeling." He'd somehow know this was going to happen too, it was as if everything of the days events had already happened. "Don't tell me... you're gonna say it got out of hand. You didn't expect to have so much fun, and you got carried away. Right?" 

Lois blinked, staring blankly at Clark. That had been exactly what she was going to say. She shook her head slightly and smiled up at Clark as she bit into a cookie, "I know your secret." She mumbled with her mouth half full of oatmeal cookie.

His heart literally skipped a beat inside his chest.Now it was Clark's turn to stare at Lois in disbelief.  
He gently took a hold on her upper arm and pulled her towards the corner. "What did you just say?" He had no recollection of this conversation ever happening.

"I know your secret." Lois began, "You're a psychic! Right!" She finished with a wide smirk.

Clark let out a sigh of relief and smiled, "Yeah,but don't tell anyone..." he lowered his voice, trying to hide the smile in his eyes as he grabbed LoisÕ hand and turned it palm up. "Now Lois Lane... I'm going to tell your future..." 

As Clark was about to open his mouth to give Lois her future the door of the Talon swung open and they both looked to see Lana walk in. Lana couldn't help but smile, one brow raised curiously as she looked at the pair. "Holding hands now are we?" She asked with the clear hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Predicting Lois' future." Clark replied, and Lois nodded in confirmment.

"Anything interesting?" 

"I didn't get to it, you interuppted us." Clark explained. Lana nodded in an "I see..." manner and smiled at them. Clark realized he still held Lois' smaller hand in his and slowly let go, giving her a brief smile before he moved to hug Lana warmly.

The day wore on, relatively uneventful for Smallville, no meteor freaks threatening the welfare of Clark's loved ones, no nonsense from Lex Luthor, or Lionel Luthor for that matter.

Once again, Clark found himself up in his loft, with Lana in his arms. He couldn't help but wonder if they'd done the same yesterday, but tried not to think about it.

Clark pulled her in close to his chest, hugging his arms around her slender waist. She smiled up at him as he pressed a deep kiss to her lips, savoring her sweet taste. "I love you Clark..." Lana whispered in his ear as he picked her up off her feet. He held her close, breathing in the wonderful scent of her hair, but his mind wandered far off. This had happened, it was like he'd relived this entire day.His brow creased and he sent Lana back on her feet.

"Clark? What's wrong?" Lana asked, gazing up at him.

"What day is it?" Clark asked, slowly letting his arms drop to his sides.

"Tuesday." 

"Yesterday was Tuesday." 

"Yesterday was Monday. Clark... wha's gotten into you?" Lana questioned, her face creased in concern at the bewildered look on Clark"s face.

"Clark!" Martha's voice rang out from the farmhouse kitchen."Clark! We're going to be late!" She cried again, urging her son to awaken.

The dog tilted his head at the groaning from the young Kent's bed. Clark rolled over and pull his hand over his face in a faint attempt to push his grogginess away. This was now the third morning his mother had woken him so abruptly.

Martha set her son's breakfast in front of him at the island and explained, "We have to be in Metropolis by noon Clark." 

His eyes widened and he dropped his spoon into his cereal bowl, "Mom... we've been to that meeting with Lionel the last two days..." Clark said, looking down at his mother, brow creased as he thought. Her expression was doubtful and skeptical, he'd lost it for sure. Martha opened her mouth to ask him something, but found her son's hand clasped over her mouth.

"Just now...you were going to ask me if I was feeling ok. You think I'm sick, or gone crazy. Isn't that what you're thinking?" Clark asked. His mother could only nod, her eyes growing wide. "Mom, I could recite every word of your meeting with Lionel Luthor. This is the third time I've woken up in Tuesday. I've lived this same day twice already Mom!" Clark exclaimed, holding up two fingers as he lowered his hand from her mouth.

"Are you sure sweetheart? I mean... I know...well...you know... but you're sure that you're not just imagining things?" 

"Mom... when we're on our way home from Metropolis you're going to tell me we need milk..." Clark slide from his stool and padded across the kitchen floor in his bare feet to the fridge. He pulled it open and held up a nearly empty glass milk bottle.

Martha gasped at first, but her face soon turned skeptical, "You could have just x-rayed that Clark..." 

"But how would I have known what you were going to say?" 

After convincing his mother that he'd lived this same day twice over already, they agreed there was only one person who could help. As much as Clark hated to admit it, hated the fact that he needed his help, he had to go to Jor-El.

"Kal-El... my son..." Clark's kyrptionian father's voice called out to him.

"I need to know what's happened to the time line. Why have I relived the same day over and over?" Clark called back, gazing upward.

"It's time to realize your destiny KalEl..." 

In a bright flash of light Clark was whisked to another time and place. He stood in the middle of the highway, asphalt laid out before him. Waves of heat radiated of the sun baked road, the corn stalks around him nearly wilted from the scorching heat. His sharp eyes watched as a familiar vehicle flew along the road towards him, a mirrorlike mirage reflected below it on the pavement.

As the car drew closer, Clark recognized it's passengers. Lois sat behind the wheel, chewing a piece of gum, smiling and laughing along with her cousin and Clark's best friend, Chloe Sullivan. His mother rode in the backseat, leaning forward to laugh and chat with his friends. They were all dressed up, as if on their way to a party. Clark focused hard on the car and with his x-ray vision he spotted a banner, rolled up tightly in the trunk. Bright blue letters read, 'Congratulations Clark and Lana!' 

Before Clark had another second to examine the details of the car, a slow moving tractor pulled out onto the road in front of the car. For as fast as Clark could move, he could not move fast enough to stop the car. Before his eyes he witnessed the car crumple violently against the strength of the tractor frame, the crunching of metal ringing in his ears.

His heart sank into his chest, his two best friend's and his mother, inside the mangled twisted wreckage, not a chance any of them could have survived. All the women in his life save one, dead, with him as a witness.

Clark's knees buckled and he collapsed to the ground,shaking as his trembling sobs grew louder. His tears stung his eyes, and he squinted away the burn. When Clark's eyes opened, he stood in a different scene.

The low sun warmed his back through the black suit he wore. His eyes felt puffy, he knew he'd been crying.He could feel Lana's warm hand in his and her soft sniffling beside him.

Across from him, stood General Lane and Lois' sister Lucy. Chloe's father sat in a chair nearby, unable to stand as he sobbed, looking down to the open ground before him. Clark knew this was their funeral, their bodies being laid to rest in the Smallville cemetery. Chloe, Lois, and his mother. Gone.

"NOOOOOOO!" Clark screamed as he found himself on his knees, begging to Jor-El in the fortress. "DON'T LET THEM DIE! NOT YET!" 

"There is only one way to spare their human souls Kal-El." His father told him, in an expressionless monotone, and somber voice.

Clark rose to his feet, his light eyes pleading and desperate, "Anything! I'll do anything to save them! Please!" All was quiet for a long time before Clark heard the echoing voice of Jor-El once more.

"Kal-El... the human... Lana Lang...is not your soulmate...you're destined to love another woman, a woman you already know. It's is up to you to decide if you will accept her...Kal-el I had given you the opportunities to see the errors of your ways by interuppting this earth's timeline. But now it is up to you to fulfill your own destiny Kal-El..."The voice trailed off and Clark clenched his fist, wanting to demand who it was, but Jor-El would never tell him.

Jor-El returned earth's timeline to it's proper order, and Clark finished off the day quite differently than the last two, with no memory of what had transpired.

"Thanks for the lift Smallville!" Lois chimed as the Kent's old truck rolled along the road towards the farm. Clark smirked over at her, "I can't believe you ran out of gas!" He teased. She rolled her eyes at him, "C'mon Clark.. don't tell me you've never done it." Lois raised an eyebrow and leaned forward in her seat, looking up and the blackening sky, "Defiantly gonna storm..." Clark nodded, lifting his eyes from the road for an instant.

The red Dodge pulled into the Kent farm, just as the rain came down, hail pounding on the windshield. Lois sighed, they were going to get soaked just from the truck to the house. With a shrug she pushed her door open and stepped out into the downpour, soaked to the skin in seconds. Clark watched her a minute before jumping out of the truck to catch up with her. He grabbed her by the wet coat sleeve and pulled her back.

Lois' eyes grew wide as Clark pulled on her but she followed, wiping the water from her face with her free hand. "Gotta enjoy the rain somehow..." Clark whispered, a big grin on his face. She smiled up at him, "I can only think of one way to do that..." 

Without another thought Clark pulled Lois close, cupping her cheeks in his hands, he pressed a warm kiss to her lips. Shocked at first Lois pressed her hands against Clark's chest to push him away, but found she couldn't. Her hands gripped onto Clark's wet collar, pulling him closer as she gave into his kiss.

They both forgot about the cold rain that washed over them, the warmth of each other, more than enough of a distraction. Lois and Clark stood under the pouring water for a long time, locked in a passionate dance of lips.

Martha smiled from where she sat in the window of the farm house, "I knew you'd find your true love someday Clark..."

THE END 


End file.
